Bring-your-own-device (BYOD) plans in which individuals use personal mobile devices to access enterprise information and applications are becoming increasingly popular. The devices are typically managed by an enterprise administrator using mobile device management (MDM) solutions. Conventionally, when an enterprise deploys MDM functionality to an employee's device, an enterprise uses credentials such as a user ID, password, a one-time personal identification number (PIN) number, and/or other information to register the device. The registration process involves sending the credentials to a third party or over a communication channel. The third party or other unauthorized user who intercepts the credentials on the communication channel can use the information to access the enterprise information and applications. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a device registration scheme that decreases the risk of a security breach.